<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water and Wind by Chibieska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759992">Water and Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska'>Chibieska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shounen Onmyouji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:23:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genbu didn't understand why Taiin was avoiding him and I decided to meet with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genbu/Taiin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water and Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shounen Onmiyouji belongs to Mitsuru Yuuki</p><p>(1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.</p><p>(2) English is not my first language.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genbu looked around the table, always full and noisy. He had just returned from a mission, but it was fun to be home. Masahiro insisted that the shinshou sit together in lunch, after all, they were a family. His eyes stopped over Tenitsu and Suzaku, she fed the lover in the mouth while he stroked her long blond hair. Genbu not disapproving of their romance, but it was so sweet, so human. He thought it must be annoying to have someone to take care all the time, controlling his steps and crying with worry. Genbu liked the freedom, the autonomy.</p><p>He noticed that the table was not as noisy as usual and was surprised that Taiin wasn't there. The truth is, it had been a long time since he saw the wind shinshou. They did separate missions, she no longer showed up at meals, and when he found her in the garden, she was evasive and always made an excuse for not to be in his presence. It was strange to admit, but he missed the girl.</p><p>=8=</p><p>Taiin was lying on the garden lawn, it was late afternoon and the sun was setting slowly, coloring the world with orange and pink. The girl kept her eyes closed, enjoying a gentle breeze coming from the west, shaking the tall grass and her hair. He saw a large, insistent shadow cover the rest of the sun that was still brightening the day, couldn't be such a big cloud.</p><p>“Genbu” the voice came out loud and shrill as she opened eyes and saw the boy standing before her, staring at her with his deep eyes. She stood up quickly, straightening clothes and hair.</p><p>“All you right?” He greeted.</p><p>“Yes, yes. I was already leaving; I have a mission with Byakko. See you later,” she amended quickly, saying goodbye.</p><p>“Taiin” Before she could get out of there, she felt the shinshou pulling her arm and turning to face him.</p><p>“Genbu, I...”</p><p>“"Is something going on between you and Byakko?” He felt her face flush at the question and felt ridiculous. But he had not failed to notice that Taiin always disappeared when Byakko was not around and that the two of them performed many missions together. He can't help thinking that maybe they had a similar relationship to Suzaku and Tenitsu.</p><p>”I...” the girl burst out laughing, as if he is telling her a very funny joke. Her face flushed, her eyes watered, and she writhed with laughter until she was almost breathless.</p><p>“What's so funny?” He asked even more seriously.</p><p>“It's funny to see you jealous,” she said, among the laughter that echoed through the garden.</p><p>“Who is jealous? I just…” But he didn't know exactly what to say, he was very bothered to see she with Byakko.</p><p>“Pay attention,” she said in an explanatory tone. “I'll only say it once” she breathed with some difficulty due to laughter. “Is there nothing between Byakko and me.”</p><p>“But –”</p><p>“No buts,” she interrupted. “Now, I really need to go,” Taiin said, gently releasing his hand. And then, she disappeared.</p><p>=8=</p><p>Genbu couldn't deny that he was glad to finally Seimei sent him on a mission with Taiin, although he was not pleased to navigate the violent currents of wind the girl controlled.</p><p>Finally, they landed in a forest clearing. Genbu felt his body sway as his feet touched the ground, but he didn't fall as usual. He was surprised at the gentle way Taiin had dispelled the tornado.</p><p>“Did you enjoy the trip?” She asked happily, glaring at him over her shoulder.</p><p>“Your winds are softer.”</p><p>“Byakko taught me how to control them better,” she said, turning to him with a childish smile.</p><p>“So, this is what you've been doing all this time with Byakko?” Genbu was surprised since Taiin wasn't very dedicated or determined.</p><p>“Someone wouldn't want to fly with me anymore if I didn't master them,” stared at him.</p><p>Genbu felt his body warm at that look, never imagined she would make such an effort, especially for him.</p><p>“Taiin, I –”</p><p>“Are you guys coming?” Shouted Rikugou, a few feet ahead.</p><p>“We're going,” waved Taiin.</p><p>Genbu tried to pay attention to their path, but his eyes always drifted toward the girl. Maybe having someone to worry about him wasn't that bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p><p>If you like, please comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>